


my Fall Out Sluts: a Beatles x Fall Out Boy Fanfiction

by randomkilljoy



Category: Fall Out Boy, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: CURSED FIC, I hate it so much, I'm Sorry, M/M, i refuse to use tags that could be used to find it because it doesn't deserve to be found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkilljoy/pseuds/randomkilljoy
Summary: this is so cursed don't read it it's in my friend's words "shitty wattpad fanfic aesthetic" i hate it i hate it so much i hate it and it caused me physical pain to co-write don't read this you'll be wasting a minute of your life it started out as such innocence i was just editing the fob symbol onto pictures of the beatles and vice versa but it escalated and i hate it you don't want to read this also blame my friend for this title i hate this whole thing i hate this fic and everything it stands for don't read it
Relationships: The Beatles/Fall Out Boy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> you clicked it. turn back now. TURN BACK NOW.

a fall out boy x beatles fic  
patrick stump and pete wentz and andy hrulwt and jow throam decided that their lives were in hell anyway and called up payul fucking mccantey and tango star to be their sugar daddies and now fob are the fall out sugar baby boys  
and no one knows what happens to them  
they disappeared  
(into paul mccartney and ringo starr houses)  
oh and then  
they fuck  
asn d thay  
there are no more fall out boy tour or music  
because they just kinda disappear  
into beatle houses  
i confess messed up dropping im sorry like you're still around  
I DON'T BLAME YOU FOR BEING YOU  
those are the songs that the fall out sugar baby boy sing  
after five year  
fall out boy release new album  
but it's just from. under the cork tree  
edited somewhat  
elad singo is called sugar daddy we're goin down  
and then they finally know  
where they been five years  
tbut  
they rename the alb7m  
its  
the adventures of fall out sugar baby boy  
but it's just  
from. under the cork tree  
with edited lyrics  
also they renamed jow  
his name is hoe now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY would you read this also im sorry


	2. part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well,, there's a part two now and that's why we don't let me stay up late

previosupy on : my fll out sluts

the fall out boy got bored and say

our lif in hel anyway now payul fucking mccantey and tango star are our sugar daddies and disappeared off the face of the earth for like forever 

and then released a new album that was basically from under the corkbteee 

but modifed becaysw sugar

sugar daddy we goin down 

anywayd back to the present

fal ou sugar bababy boys want to have ALL beatls as suagr dady

only probslm is the other two are fucking dead

and uh

cremated 

but that won't stop patrick stump, pete wentz, hoe throam and andy hrulwt

so they gather ashes and shit and stuff and please stop them 

they somehow managed to find all the ashes 

and then they fucked the ashes ugh horny people 

and then they were like 

what???

and they made another albm

which was basically save rock and roll with edited lyrics jesuses fuckcicng chrsit can't you four come up with any new ides

it consiested of songs such as

alone tigerther (with the ashes of john lsnnon) 

light em up (that's what they did to their bodies years ago) 

alone tigerther (with the ashes of georg harson) 

phoenix (they burn to ashes and come back to life unless they fuck the ashes) 

and then

yeah 

the album was caled ashes are sexy

the whole world sued fall out sugar baby boy after that album was releaed

they sent them to kinkshame prison

the end hopefuly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea why anyone would read this


	3. part three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate this so much blame my friend for saying i should make a part three and giving me the idea for the ending here's the ending i really hope i never write a chapter of this again then again that's what i hoped last time please just don't read this you don't want to

previdlu on my falout slust:   
fal boy wanna fuck betsl  
faloutbo y get payul fucking mccantey and tango star to be sugar daddies then they reles album claled adventures of fall out sugar baby boy but i  
uts juts  
iys just from under the cork tree with edited   
and THEN they were like fuck ths!!!!!!111!1!11!1!!11!1!!1!!11!1!1!  
and fucked MORE betl  
but the dead ones  
the betake ashs  
and they reles album ashes are sexy  
just save rock and roll modife  
unorginl bastards  
so now in the presnt   
(not the recap flashback anymor)  
they like fuck!!!! want fucj more betal!!!!!!!!  
so they go back to tehyr sugar dadies  
and are like   
fuck daddy  
and  
then they bring the ashes of other betoes  
so patrick stump, pete wentz, hoe throam and andy hrulwt go and pour the ahses on payul fucking mccantey and tango star  
and then they eat the shes  
and die  
no albm this time  
because theyr fucking dead   
the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well there's the end of the trilogy let's hope i don't end up making a spinoff series


End file.
